Akari's Cousin
by TheBlackKid
Summary: Akari's cousin comes by for a visit. Thing is...she isn't normal in the slightest. And it leads to one messed-up time. Rated M for swearing, sexual humor, and sexual references.


Akari's Cousin

By TheBlackKid

"_**UGH!**_** I'M SO BORED!**"

This was yelled out by Kyouko as we all sat in the clubroom on one lazy after school day. And by "all of us", I mean Kyouko, Yui, Akari, Sachiko, and myself.

It was also really hot today. So it made the boredom ever worse. For Kyouko.

"Hey. Quit complaining." Yui said to her.

"_But I'm bored, Yui! There's nothing to do!_"

"Do your homework."

"_That's even more boring!_"

"Honestly, how are you not failing?" Sachiko asked.

"I wonder that myself, Sachiko." Yui said.

"_***whine***__ Shut up._" Kyouko then rolled her face over the pillow she was just sitting on. Too bored out of her mind to realize how gross that is.

_Well, if it means that she isn't cuddling me, then so be it._

***INSERT RINGTONE CHIME HERE***

"Oh. It's time already." Akari said as she looked at her phone.

"Huh? Time for what?" I asked.

"That was Akane. She's telling me to come home so that I can help prepare for tomorrow."

"Prepare for…tomorrow?"

"What's happening tomorrow, Akari?" Yui asked.

"Something to free me from boredom?!" Kyouko asked in a cheerful state.

"Um…well…"

"Come on, tell me! **I need to know!**"

***BONK***

"Calm down, you." Yui said after hitting Kyouko in the head.

"Uh…well, you see…my cousin is coming over."

"Your cousin?" Sachiko and I asked.

"**Oh, **_**hell**_** no!**" While Yui and Kyouko…

"What was with those reactions?" I asked.

"Let's just say…Akari's cousin is a handful." Yui said.

"Come on, guys. She isn't that bad." Akari said.

"That's easy for you to say, Akari."

"Your cousin is **literally** something else." Kyouko added.

"Uh…do we want to know what her cousin is like?" Sachiko asked.

"You see…" Akari started explaining. "…my cousin is a little…out there."

"_A little?_" Yui and Kyouko asked as if it was a lie.

"Again. She isn't that bad." Akari's phone then began to ring again. "Look, I gotta go. Don't be telling Chinastu and Sachiko anything bad about my cousin."

"Akari…"

"You know that…"

Akari then grew an angry look at the two third-years. And they responded with a simple "I give up" sigh.

"Fine." They both said.

"Good." Akari then gained a smile. "If you girls want to see her, come on by tomorrow. We're throwing a small welcome party for her."

"Alright. I'll come." I said.

"Me too." Sachiko added.

"_Woo-hoo…_" Yui and Kyouko were **NOT** happy in the slightest. Which, in turn, makes me worried about who Akari's cousin really is as a person. And why these two have nothing good to say about her.

Especially Kyouko. Knowing her, she likes everyone. So to find out that there's one person out there she doesn't like is…shocking.

"H-Hey, guys…" I said once Akari had left the clubroom. "…Just what exactly is Akari's cousin like?"

Both third-years went silent as they looked at each other. Then they turned back to us. Their only answer being:

"It's best if you found out yourselves."

_***whine***__ That didn't help at all…_

* * *

The thought of what Akari's cousin could be like ran into the rest of the day and even throughout the night. And so the next day, I was walking with Sachiko to Akari's house. About to find out for myself, as what the third-years said to us.

"So, you've been thinking about it, too?" I asked Sachiko.

"Yeah, I have. It kept bugging me on how Yui and Kyouko reacted to Akari's cousin being here. The three of them are childhood friends, right?"

"Yeah, that's what they told me. So, it's possible that they've met her cousin before. But to give a reaction like _**that**_…_wh-what if she's a gangster or something?_" I started shaking in fear.

"Chinatsu…" Sachiko gained a sweatdrop. "I highly doubt a 14-year-old can become a gangster and well…live."

"_***sigh***_ I guess you do have a point, Sachiko."

"But…I can see why you're worried. Seeing as how those two reacted. I tried calling and texting Yui for more info but all she kept saying was "You'll find out tomorrow". That doesn't help in the slightest."

"I know. In fact, it only makes it worse."

"Well, we're coming close to Akari's now. So, we're finally about to find out."

"Yeah. Here we go."

Not long after we ended that conversation about our worries, we arrived at Akari's house and knocked on the front door. It soon opened and we saw Akane on the other side.

"Oh. Chinastu and Sachiko. I'm guessing Akari invited you both here?"

"Yeah, she did." I said. "We came to meet your cousin."

"Oh, did you now?" Akane then gained a sweatdrop. "Well…good luck with that."

_Aw, great. Now Akane's acting weird. And I mean weirder than usual._

"Akane…just what exactly is your cousin like?" I asked.

"Uh…"

"Hey, guys. You're here." Akari said as she came to the door.

"Hey, Akari. We came, just like you said."

"Great. She's right in here. And let me tell you, she's an…interesting one."

"_That doesn't help at all, Akari…_" Sachiko and I whispered to ourselves.

The two of us followed Akari into the living room. It was there that we finally saw her. The alleged cousin. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade of red compared to both Akaza sisters. And it was made into two long twintails with black ribbons tied to each. Her eyes were a ruby red color. Kinda like Akari's, but I think hers are lighter.

She wore a small sleeveless white & red kimono top with a big yellow ribbon tied to the back of it. On her hands were what looked like fighting gloves of the same colors as the kimono. In fact, the small shorts she wore under the kimono and the boots were also the same colors.

Basically, what I'm saying is…

_What kind of outfit is she wearing in public?_

"Guys, I like you to meet my cousin. Kuuko Shiranui." Akari said. "Kuuko, these are my friends Chinatsu Yoshikawa and Sachiko Ichiko."

"Nice to meet you, Kuuko." We both said.

Kuuko didn't respond right away. Instead, she just kept…staring at us. And I think it was a look of the likes of "I don't like you" or something like that.

_D-Did we already piss her off somehow?_

"Akari…did they…" She then said to her cousin.

"No, Kuuko. They didn't."

"_***sigh***_ Such a relief."

"Wait, do what?" I asked.

"Um…it's…it's nothing to worry about." Akari herself didn't look too sure about that answer. She's clearly hesitating on telling us what's up with her cousin. Despite the fact that she was defending her yesterday.

"So, uh…Kuuko. What brings you to town?" I asked.

And like what happened the first time, Kuuko didn't answer. She kept staring at me with the same look as before. And it was starting to scare me.

"_You…You little…_"

"Wh-What's with that reaction?! A-Akari?!"

"Hey come on, Kuuko. Be nice." Akari said to her.

"B-But, Akari. This girl…I sense your presence on her. You two did do it, didn't you?"

"No, Kuuko. We didn't do anything. Not even a simple ki…" Akari then went silent as she began to blush a little. Turning her head away from Kuuko.

"Akari…do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I-It's just…" Akari's face then blushed even more.

"Akari, what is she talking about?" Sachiko asked.

_Not even a simple ki…__**aw, crap! She must be talking about those practice kisses I make Akari do with me! How did she sense that?!**_

"Uh…well…"

_Akari, please don't tell! I'm begging you!_

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

_Oh, thank God…_

"_Oh, thank God._ I'll get it!" Akari then ran off to the door while leaving us with Kuuko, who was now staring at me with that same scary look.

_She hates me. I just know it. Even if she has no idea about the kisses, she definitely hates me._

"U-Uh…S-So, Kuuko. I…"

"Listen, you." Kuuko pointed a finger at me. "I don't know what you two did together, but I will not allow any more of it. Stay away from my cousin, if you know what's good for you. Got it, you pedophile?"

"**P-Pedophile?! Now, hold on just a second! Akari's my best friend and I would NEVER do anything to her that she doesn't like!**"

"What about those ki…"

***JAB***

"_Ow…_" Sachiko whined after I elbowed her in the stomach.

"Hmph. You do not fool me. You did something to soil my cousin's innocence. And I **WILL** find out and make you pay."

_Now she's threatening me? What's with this girl?_

"Hey, Kuuko. Look who's here." Akari said as she returned to the living room. With her were Yui and Kyouko, who did **NOT** look happy to see Kuuko. And vise-versa.

"Hello, Kuuko." Kyouko said.

"It's been a while." Yui added.

"Hmph. You two. So I see that you're still around. How disappointing."

_Disappointing?_

"So, I see that you still haven't changed." Yui said.

"Hey, Akari. Can I talk to you in private for a sec…"

***SMACK***

"**Ow! What the hell, Kuuko?!**" Kyouko yelled after getting slapped in the arm by Kuuko.

"Don't give me that! I know exactly what you're planning! Stealing Akari from me, you…you…**perverted NEET!**"

"I keep telling you it's not like that between us!"

"Really? You expect me to believe anything coming from your conniving mouth?"

"It's true, damnit! I mean, yeah…she's hot. And I would love to make out with her sometimes. But other than that, it's just a friendship!"

"What the hell kind of friendship is that?!" Sachiko asked. But was ignored.

"Damn liar. You're still as evil as ever."

"And you're still as delusional as always." Yui said. "You can't tell the difference between friendship and love."

"Hmph. As if you know anything about love. You emotionless tranny."

"**I'M! NOT! A! TRANNY!**"

"_Well…_you do look like a boy sometimes."

"I'll hurt you." Yui said to Sachiko with a tight fist in her direction.

"Ugh. As always, you two make me sick. Knowing what you're truly after…I won't allow it! **Akari's pussy is mine! All mine! You hear me?!**"

…

…

…

…

"Wh-What…What did she just say?" Sachiko and I were completely dumbfounded by what we just heard.

"Hehhehheh. Yeah…that's what I meant when I said that my cousin was out there." Akari said to us.

"I-Is she serious?" I asked.

"Dead serious. Kuuko has a crush on me. A hard one. And she's _**super**_ protective and even possessive of me. Despising anyone who she thinks is a threat to her being together with me. Especially Yui and Kyouko."

"I see…" Sachiko said before turning to the third-years. "So, that's why you two don't like her."

"Every time Kuuko came over, she kept Akari to herself and made threats to us if we ever came to see her. Even making promises on those threats."

"We kept telling her that we don't have feelings for Akari. But she never listens. And it always leads to us two arguing with her." Kyouko added.

"Oh, I get it now. So, it's a lesbian thing."

"**No, it's not!**" Yui, Kyouko, Akari, Kuuko, and I yelled at the only straight girl in the room.

"Geez. _Sorry._"

"_Ugh. Geez._" I said to myself. "You know, I had a feeling that she hated me. Is it really because I'm Akari's lesbian best friend?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. It's the reason why she hates us." Yui said.

"_Grr…_The fact that there's yet **ANOTHER** person wanting to take Akari's virginity away from me. You three…I despise you with a burning passion." Kuuko said with pure anger and hatred.

"Kuuko…" Akari gained a sweatdrop.

"Wait, three? But there's four of us." Sachiko said.

"I do not hate you." Kuuko said. "You may be Akari's friend, but you do not seem to want her in that way as these…_**creepers**_ do. Plus, you seem rather…nice. Despite that insult earlier."

"Really? Oh, wow. Thanks, Kuuko."

"You are very welcome…Ichiko-san." Kuuko said with a bow.

"_Why is it always the OC that's gets all the respect?_" Yui, Kyouko, and I whispered in anger.

"Hey, Kuuko. You're mom's on the phone." Akane said.

"What? At a time like this? _Ugh. Mother, why? You are forcing me to leave Akari alone with these dirty girls._" Kuuko then clenched her hands together as she faced Yui, Kyouko, and I. "Heed this warning, you three. Stay away from my dear Akari's pussy. _**Or else.**_" She then walked out of the living room to talk with her mother. Leaving us to collect our thoughts on what the hell just happened.

"G…Geez, Akari. Your cousin is mental." I said.

"Hey come on, Chinastu. That's not nice. Or true."

"Akari…if that girl can be in love with you to the point where she could "claim" your pussy without any hesitation, then she's definitely mental." Kyouko said.

"W-Well…yeah, you have a point. But that's just how she is."

"How are you okay with this?" I asked. "She hates us all for being friends with you."

"She doesn't hate me." Sachiko said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." The three of us said in a pissed off tone.

"Like Akari said. It's just how she is." Yui said. "Kyouko and I have dealt with her ever since we were kids and she's hated us since day one."

"She _**really**_ loves Akari. There's no changing that girl's mind about it. Despite knowing how wrong and illegal it is." Kyouko said.

"Haven't you told her that, Akari?" I asked her.

"I do tell her. But she doesn't care."

_Of course, she doesn't…_

"Yeah, she's really determined about it. One might say that her love for me is just as strong as your love for Yu…"

"**WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, NOOOOOO!**" I panicked as I quickly rushed over to cover Akari's mouth. But…as I did that, I tripped over my own feet and fell on top of her. And we ended up in a position that might not look good to a lot of people.

Long story short…I was groping Akari. From underneath her shirt.

"A-Aw, geez…" Yui said.

"Th-That does not look good…" Sachiko said.

"Chinatsu…I didn't think you were…so forward." Even Kyouko was shocked. And she does this all the time with me.

"Uh…Ch-Chinatsu. C-Could you…l-let go of my breasts?" Akari asked with a faint blush on her face.

I wanted to let go. I really did.

…

…

But…But I couldn't resist.

_S-So…So soft._

"_Akari…_"

We looked over at the entryway to see Kuuko staring at us two.

Mainly me.

With an angry face.

Looking like she wants to kill me.

"**W-W-Wait! Th-Th-This isn't what it looks like! I-I was just…**" I began panicking out of fear.

"_Grr…I warned you, Pinky. And yet, you __**STILL**__ attempted to take her away from me! And in such a lewd way, as well! __**NOW I SHALL PUT YOU IN AN EARLY GRAVE!**_"

"_***fearful scream***_** W-WAIT! PL-PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!**"

"**Damn pink nympho! I will END you!**"

"**Kuuko! That's enough!**" Akane yelled out as she was holding her back. Preventing the attack. "Let's go in the back and calm down!" She then began dragging the little cousin out of the living room.

"**Molester! Pervert! Pedophile! I hate you! I'll make you pay, Pinky! YOU'LL SEE!**" Kuuko was then completely dragged out of the living room. Leaving everyone in the room (mostly me) completely uncomfortable.

"S-Sorry about that. She also has a bit of an anger problem."

_Wish you would've said something __**BEFORE**__, Akari… _

"Anyway…do you girls plan to stay the rest of the day?"

"No, I'm leaving." Yui said. "Kuuko has already raised my blood pressure to its limit."

"Yeah, me too. Just seeing that girl again has pissed me off." Kyouko said.

"I can understand. And what about you girls?" Akari then asked Sachiko and me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm leaving too." I said. "If I stay, I feel like Kuuko's _**really**_ going to kill me."

"Sorry about that, Chinastu. I'll try talking to her about that."

"_***sigh***_ Thanks, Akari."

_She's so nice and sweet. Caring, too. No wonder I've fallen in love with her._

"Actually, I'll stay. Kuuko doesn't seem to hate me and this feels like it's all a lesbian thing."

"_You are __**REALLY**__ pushing it, Sachiko._" The four of us said to her.

* * *

Once I got home, I went straight to my room and laid in my bed. The thoughts of that threat Kuuko made directly at me kept haunting my mind. And not in the normal way.

I completely understood why Yui and Kyouko don't like her. Not because of her over-possessive attraction towards Akari. But the fact that she sees us lesbian friends as rivals for Akari's love is absolutely ridiculous.

Even though…she isn't wrong about one of us.

"_***sigh***_What am I gonna do? I mean…I'm still not ready to confess to Akari. But the fact her cousin is well…that…my feelings may never be known with her along. Hopefully, she leaves soon."

Then a thought came to my already clouded mind. And it only made my current mood worse than it already was.

"Wait…Akari never said how long she's staying…"

…

…

…

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS FREAKING SUCKS!**" I slammed myself onto my pillow in a fit of rage. Realizing that I'm fighting against my crush's whack job family member for her love.

_***sigh***__ Why is the world such an ass?_

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Chinatsu. You okay? I heard you scream." Sis said as she opened the door to my room.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just…talking to myself."

"I see. You know, I've heard that you met Akane's cousin earlier. She's a weird one, huh?"

"You've already met her?"

"Once. Back when Akane and I were in high school. She was babysitting both her and Akari and, uh…let's just say it wasn't a normal day."

"Yeah. Fair enough." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway. I'm pretty sure she made at least some amount of threats towards you. Just pay them no mind. She may say that she'll get you, but she never fulfills those threats. Truth is, she's a bigger wuss than a kindergartener fighting for his favorite toy."

"W-Wow. That's some description."

"Yeah. Don't tell Akane I said that, though. Although, honestly…she would probably agree with me."

"I see. Well…thanks for the confidence boost, Sis. I really needed it after what happened earlier."

"You're welcome, Chinatsu. But, um…what exactly happened over there?"

"Tch! W-Well, I…k-kinda sorta…gr-groped Akari."

…

…

…

"M-M…Molester." Sis said as she turned her head away from me with a blush on her face.

"**I'm not a molester!**"

"W-Well, anyway. Just take my advice and you'll be fine around her. It worked for me."

"_***sigh***_ Thanks, Sis."

"Now, I've got food downstairs on my way back from class. Come down and eat something."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

Sis then closed my door and left me alone again. Leaving me to think about what happened today and the advice she gave me about how to deal with future encounters.

And I can really say…that I have a better view of all of this madness.

"_Fufufu._ Just watch, Kuuko. If it's a fight for love you want, then it's a fight for love you'll get. I, Chinatsu Yoshikawa, will **NOT** lose to you. That's a damn fact. _**Baaahahahaha!**_"

"Chinatsu! Are you coming or what?!"

"C-Coming, Sis!" I said as I got off my bed and headed downstairs for some food. My mind clearly set on my newest rivalry.

_And besides. If there's anyone that gets to _"_claim_"_ Akari's pussy, it's me!_

* * *

And so the next day came by and I had to go to school. I was kinda excited for it, too. Mainly because I get a head start on this self-proclaimed rivalry I made with Kuuko. As I'm with Akari all day! Ha!

And speaking of which…

"_Morning…_" I said as I walked into class and joined my regular group of second-year friends. Tired as hell from being **WAY **too excited last night.

_It happens, alright? Lay off._

"Geez, Chinastu. You look horrible." Himawari said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sakurako added. "You look like as if someone slapped you with a pickle and called you Greg."

"What does that even mean? And who the hell is Greg?"

"It's country dialect. Sachiko's teaching me some of it."

"Why? I then asked Sachiko.

"She seemed interested. So, why not?"

"_***sigh***_" I tend not to question Sachiko about her country stuff. Even though I've been to Hakone, I still don't understand it.

She's just a weird country girl, as a whole.

"Hey, Chinatsu." Akari said to me. "I just want to apologize for what happened yesterday."

"It's fine, Akari. I already got over it."

"Huh? Got over what?" Aoi asked.

"My cousin is here for a few days and she…well…she isn't exactly normal."

"Not normal?" The four asked.

"Well…she has a huge crush on me. And I mean **HUGE**."

"So huge to the point where she isn't afraid to "claim" her own cousin's pussy." I added.

"Wh-What?" Himawari and Hiro both gained a faint blush.

"Geez. Sounds like a nutjob." Aoi said.

"That's what I said."

"Well, it's too bad for her. I already got it."

"Huh?" We all then turned to Sakurako, who had a huge grin on her face.

"What do you mean "you already got it"?" I asked.

"I mean…Akari and I had sex."

"**WH-WHAT?!**" We all shouted so loud that the entire class heard us.

"Uh, Sakurako. I really don't think you should…"

"**Y-YOU HAD SEX?! W-WITH AKARI?! WH-WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS?!**"

"Never mind." Akari said after I interrupted her.

"Um…2 weeks ago. We were at my house and were both _**super**_ bored. So, I dared Akari to show me her pussy. Though, I had to convince her a little. And the only way to do that was to show her my pussy. After that, well…it basically led to us grinding our pussies together for a couple of minutes. _It was our first time, too._"

"Nobody wanted to know how it happened…" Himawari and Sachiko retorted with disgusted pissed off looks.

"Maybe you two didn't. But I sure as hell did." I said. Then went back to Sakurako. "So, how was it? What was her pussy like? Was it soft and moist and stuff?"

"Um, hello! We don't want to hear this!" Aoi yelled.

"Then cover your ears." I said. Which only made Aoi madder.

"Oh, my God! It was great! Her bare pussy felt amazing against mine! My hips wouldn't stop moving on their own! It was **THAT** good!"

"And the taste? How does her pussy taste?"

"_***giggle***_ Let me tell ya, Chinatsu. It'll be the best pussy you've ever eaten. So fucking good."

"Oh, God…"

"Uh…guys. Can we please stop talking about my…well, that?" Akari asked with a faint blush.

"Also, can we please stop saying…well, that?" Hiro asked while pinching the top of her nose. Looking like she had given up on humanity.

"Well, what we supposed to use? Twat?" Sakurako asked.

"No."

"Coochie?"

"No!"

"Hmm…I got it! How about heart-shaped box?!"

"**Who even says that?!**"

"That one I got off YouTube."

"**I don't freaking care!**"

"Hey, Himawari. Are all lesbians such perverts?" Sachiko asked.

"No. It's just Sakurako. And Chinatsu, to an extent."

"_Hey._" I grew insulted.

"Anyway, I think we completely lost track of what we were talking about."

"Yeah, by a long shot." Hiro said.

"Haven't you told your cousin that the kind of relationship she wants with you is…well…illegal?" Himawari asked Akari.

"_Well…_"

"From what Akari told us yesterday, she doesn't care in the slightest." I said.

"I see. So, she's one of _**those**_ girls."

"_**Those**_ girls?" Sachiko, Hiro, and Aoi asked.

"Well…it doesn't exactly fit this situation, but Akari's cousin is that type of girl who has excessive romantic feelings for their sister. Or in this case, cousin."

"In other words…she's a Siscon." Sakurako added.

"Whoa. So, those actually exist?" Aoi asked. "I thought it was only an anime thing."

"What? Come on, girl. Of course, they exist. Much like tsunderes, lolis, and futanari."

"What's a futanari?" Akari, Sachiko, Hiro, and Aoi asked.

"Well, it's…"

***POW***

"_Ouchie…_"

"**Nothing! Absolutely nothing!**" Himawari and I said after hitting Sakurako in the head.

The four girls looked at us in confusion as morning classes were about to start. Not sure why the two of us reacted like that. But…I know.

Because, to be honest…they don't need to know that last one.

Especially Akari.

* * *

"_Attention. Attention. Akaza-san, please report to the faculty office. Akaza-san, please report to the faculty office._"

This was the message that we heard once afternoon classes were finished. It was very strange. Akari being called to the faculty office out of nowhere. That girl hasn't gotten in trouble for a long as I've known her.

Which is only 2 years, sure. But it still works.

"I wonder why Akari got called down to the faculty office." I said to Sachiko as we were making our way to the clubroom.

"Who knows. Probably personal reasons. Maybe it even has to with her family or something."

"Family, huh?" I said in a bad tone once a certain memory of a certain person came to mind.

"You're still thinking about Kuuko?"

"How can I not, Sachiko? Not when a girl like her is after Akari in that way. I got myself a rivalry for Akari's love and I don't intend to lose."

"This is probably another lesbian thing and so I'm not going to question it any further."

_**I really wish she would quit saying that!**_

"A-Anyway. You're not meeting with the Baking Club today?" I asked.

"No, not for the whole week. The ovens are going under maintenance after I, uh…well…didn't know the difference between baking powder and baking soda."

_Girl, what did you do?_

"I-I see." I said with a sweatdrop. "W-Well, it'll be great to have you around full-time for a while. Maybe with all five of us together, Kyouko would quit complaining about boredom."

"How is someone like her doing well in classes?"

"We all wonder that, Sachiko. We all do."

We both made that long walk to the clubroom and opened the front door. When we were about to open the main door, we heard a voice from the other side.

"Sounds like Akari's back." Sachiko said.

"Yeah, it does. Maybe we can ask her what happened."

That was the initial plan. But when we finally opened the door and saw Akari inside…

"Hey, Akari. What was with that mess…**Tch!**"

"Hm? Oh, great. It's _**you**_ again."

"K-Kuuko?!"

Yeah…we kinda figured it out.

"_Hehhehheh…_Yeah, she kinda snuck out of her own school and came here." Akari said while rubbing the back of her head. "She then got caught and told one of the teachers that she was related to me. And thus, I was called down."

"Huh." We both said with a sweatdrop.

"Akari. You did not tell me that you went to the same school as this…this…this **PEDOPHILE!**"

"**Quit calling me a pedophile!**" I yelled at Kuuko.

"Why should I? After what you tried to do with her yesterday, I find the label to be quite accurate."

"**It was an accident! I tripped and fell and…**"

"**LIES!** You expect me to believe such a novice cliché?"

"She does have a point."

***STOMP***

"_Ow…_" Sachiko whined after I stomped her foot.

"Kuuko…" Akari said. "When I said that Chinatsu was my friend, it was pretty obvious that I meant that we go to school together."

"B-But, Akari! W-With **THAT** girl?! Wh-What about yesterday?!"

"Well…yeah. Chinatsu can be a bit of a pervert at times…"

"_**Akari!**_" I whined.

"But she's still my best friend. And I would appreciate it if you would be nice to her."

"B-But…"

"Please, Kuuko. Do it for Akari-sama."

_Where the hell did Akari-sama come from?_

"_***moan***_ O…Okay. If it is for you, Akari-sama, then I shall be nice to…to…to Pinky over there."

"Pinky?!" I yelled.

"Thank you, Kuuko. And please call her Chinatsu from now on."

"**Tch!** O-One struggling task after another! Akari, you are a psycho!"

"_We're looking at the __**TRUE**__ psycho right now._" Sachiko and I whispered to ourselves.

"…And then there are the cramps. Those are just the worse. They ruin your whole day, am I right?"

"_***agitated sigh***_ You know. I really don't appreciate the fact that I had to listen to you complain about your period for 15 minutes." Yui said to Kyouko as they both came inside the clubroom.

"Well, who am I supposed to talk about it to, Yui?"

"No one. Because nobody wants to know."

"We all go through it. I don't know why most girls are so sensitive about it."

"There is a _**very**_ good explanation as to why most are sensitive to the topic."

"Meh. I don't see it." Kyouko's response made Yui gain a sweatdrop.

"Yui. Kyouko."

"Hey, every…**Wh-What the hell is Kuuko doing here?!**" Both third-years yelling after finally noticing the extra girl in the room.

"_***sigh***_ Great. As if dealing with the pink one wasn't bad enough." Kuuko said.

"She snuck out of her school and came here. I had to go get her from the faculty office." Akari said.

"Geez. Are you _**that**_ obsesses over your incestuous fantasies, Kuuko?" Kyouko asked.

"**Fantasies?! How DARE you use such a word?!**"

_You're offended by the word _"_fantasies_" _but not _"_incestuous_"_?_

"And besides. At least I am not whoring it up with every girl I see. Perverted whore."

"_What did you call me?!_" Kyouko grew angry as she stepped so close to Kuuko that she was in her face with rage. With Kuuko doing the same thing.

"You heard me! You are a disgusting human being! You are the reason why Akari's losing her innocence and I will not stand for it! You pussy-stealing whore! Stop trying to take my beloved Akari's pussy!"

"For the **LAST** time! **I! DON'T! WANT! HER! PUSSY!**"

"And here I thought we were done spamming that word..." Sachiko said with a facepalm.

"Kuuko, stop! Calm down!" Akari yelled as she grabbed hold of her cousin.

"You too, Kyouko! Knock it off!" Yui yelled as she did the same with Kyouko.

"Ugh. Fine, Yui."

"Really, Akari…I truly don't understand how you can be friends with these heathens." Kuuko said.

"Well, I can say the same thing about you being Akari's cousin, Kuuko."

"**Damn you!**"

"**Screw you!**"

"**Fuck you!**"

Their arguing ended with the two of them making faces at each other. Some included middle fingers and other offensive gestures. And to be honest, I didn't think Kyouko knew any of them.

"Grow up, you two." We all said with a sweatdrop.

As Akari was holding off her cousin from beating on Kyouko, I finally got a look at her school uniform. It was a white untucked dress shirt with a pink tie made into a bow. All underneath a light purple jacket with a white line on both sleeves. The skirt was a bit weird. It was a grey plaid color, but the top was light grey and the bottom was dark grey.

I've never seen a school uniform that had that before. Must be a new thing or something.

"Hey, Akari. What school does Kuuko go to, anyway?" I asked.

"Uh…from what I remember, I think it's…Kohatsu, right?"

"Yes. That is correct." Kuuko said.

"**K-Kohatsu?! What the hell?!**" Yui, Kyouko, and I yelled in shock.

"I don't get it. What's so special about Kohatsu?" Sachiko asked.

"Kohatsu is an elite all-girls middle school in the middle of downtown." Yui began explaining. "So elite, that the only way to get accepted is to have a recommendation."

"Whether it be academic, sports, or some other third thing. You just have to be better than most people." I added.

"Oh. I see." Sachiko then went silent for a bit. "Sounds like a school for snooty rich city girls who rebel against their main daddy and go get drugged up at rave parties, where they meet older men with names like Ray-Ray and they fall for them and call them Daddy as they hook up with lonely old men looking to get lucky."

"**THAT'S PROSTITUTION!**" We all yelled.

"What's prostitution?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Uh…Akari…" Kuuko asked in disbelief.

"She's a country girl. Stuff like that is normal from her."

"I see…"

Sachiko looked at all of us with a confused look on her face.

_This girl…she's so oblivious to life in the city. And it's terrifying._

"A-Anyway." I said. "So you go to Kohatsu huh, Kuuko?"

"How is a person like you going to a school like that?" Kyouko asked.

"Hmph. As if I would tell my personal life to the likes of you. Don't waste my time."

"_Why you little…_"

"**TOSHINIO KYOUKO!**"

_Aw, geez. This oughta be interesting._

Right around this time, Ayano would come barging through the door while screaming out Kyouko's full name. It's something she does every day. Mainly to get a late assignment or something from Kyouko.

Like I said. This is **EVERY** day.

"Pardon the intrusion." Chitose would often tag along with Ayano. She just wants to see Ayano fluster up with Kyouko and gain a nose bleed.

I'll say it again. **EVERY** day.

"Hiya, Ayano! What brings you here?" Kyouko asked.

_Again._

"D-Don't play dumb! You didn't turn in the handout from earlier!"

"Oh, that. Well, you see…some things happened recently and I _**kinda **_forgot."

"_More like, you didn't want to do it._" Yui whispered to herself.

"So, can I get just a _little_ more time, Ayano?"

"I can't be doing this for you, Toshinio Kyouko. You need to be more mindful of your schoolwork."

"_I know, but Ayano…_" Kyouko then began to hug the purple-haired teen with their faces close together. "I'll give you a sneak peek at my next Mirakurun doujinshi. You'll be the first one to see it. Wouldn't that be a fair trade?"

"Th-Th-The first one?!" Ayano then went silent for a bit. "W-Well…I-I guess."

"Yay!"

"B-But don't get the wrong idea! I-It's not like I want to see your doujinshi or anything."

"Okey-dokey, Ayano-chan!"

"Whore."

"**What did you call me?!**" Kyouko then suddenly yelled at Kuuko.

"Don't you start again, Kuuko. I mean it." Yui said.

"Hmph. Do not tell me what to do, tranny."

"**Quit calling me a tranny!**"

"Uh…guys. Who is this girl?" Ayano asked.

"This is Kuuko Shiranui. Akari's cousin."

"Her cousin?"

"Wow, Akari. I didn't know you had a cousin." Chitose said.

"Yeah. It's her first time coming over in a while." Akari said.

"_Gee, I wonder why…_" The rest of us Amusement Club members whispered to ourselves.

"Kuuko Shiranui, huh?" Ayano asked as she looked at Kuuko. "I do see some facial similarities between you and Akari. But judging by that uniform…you go to Kohatsu Middle School, right?"

"Kohatsu? Wow, that school is so hard to get into. You're so lucky, Shiranui-san." Chitose said.

…

…

"I hate you both."

"Wh-What?" Both girls reacted.

"Kuuko's really protective and possessive of Akari." Yui said. "She even has a crush on her."

"And she hates anyone who is a lesbian friend to her. Fearing that they'll take her away from her." I added.

"She already hates us three for that reason." Kyouko said.

"Uh…three?" Chitose asked.

"She doesn't hate Sachiko."

"Ah. I see."

"***clears throat*** Well, Shiranui-san." Ayano said. "I can assure you that I do not have feelings for Akari and I won't take her away from you."

"Hmm…I believe you." Kuuko said.

"Good."

"But I still hate you."

"Huh?!"

"What other reason do you have to hate Ayano?" Akari asked her cousin.

"Honestly…I just really hate tsunderes."

"**Wh-What?! Ts-Ts-Tsundere?! I-I-I am NOT a tsundere!**" Ayano yelled.

"_Well…_" The rest of us went.

"You're a huge tsundere."

"**Gah! Wh-Where did you come from?!**" Ayano yelled at Sakurako, who she had a very good reason to yell at.

_Like for real. When did she get here? And how did we not notice?_

"You two were taking too long and I got bored. So, I ditched Himawari and came here."

"You left Himawari to do all of that student council work on her own?" I asked.

"Yep!"

***POW***

"_Ouchie…_"

"Damn jerk." Himawari said after punching Sakurako in the head.

_Of course, she would be pissed…_

"_Grr…_Why do more keep popping up? Is this place filled with lesbian friends, Akari?" Kuuko asked. Clearly getting angry.

"Kuuko…"

"Well, I'm straight." Sachiko said.

"Me, too."

"So am I." When then looked over at Hiro and Aoi, who…came out of a cardboard box? What the hell?

"What are you two doing in that box?" Yui asked.

"It's a secret teleporter." Aoi said. "Nishigaki just finished it."

"Yo." Nishigaki greeted us along with Rise, who held up a peace sign.

"It actually works?" Sachiko asked.

"Course, it does. I used this thing all the way from the science room to here. Cuts the travel time by 90%."

"_Woah…we __**SO**__ need that!_" Kyouko said in amazement.

"Uh, guys. I think we're getting off-topic here." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Nishigaki said. "These two just wanted a ride." She then pointed to Hiro and Aoi as they were coming out of the box.

_How is this normal?_

"See ya." With an added quick wave from Rise, the science teacher-first-year high school student duo went back into the box. Transporting back to the science room through a cardboard box.

_Again. How is this normal?_

"So. Whatcha girls talking about?" Aoi asked.

"Well, we just met Akari's cousin." Chitose said.

"_Ooh. Akari's cousin. I've been __**DYING**__ to meet you._" Sakurako said with a big cheeky grin.

"Oh no…" Most of us said (Chitose and Aoi were the only ones that didn't).

"Huh? Who are you?" Kuuko asked.

"Well, I'll tell ya! I'm Sakurako Ohmuro! **And I fucked your cousin!**"

"**H-HUH?!**" The third-years reacted.

"**S-Sakurako! Are you insane?!**" I shouted in pure shock.

"_Y-You…girl. Did you really just say…_**YOU FUCKED **_**MY**_** AKARI?!**" Kuuko shouted in a full-blown rage.

"Yep. And it felt _**so**_ good, too."

"S…Sakurako…" Akari said. Her face looking extremely pale.

"**YOU DAMN SLUT! HOW DARE YOU?! AKARI'S FIRST FUCK WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE!**"

"How dare I?! How dare _**you**_?! What gives you the right to decide who gets to fuck Akari?! If I want to place my pussy up against Akari's and grind it like there's no tomorrow, then I'm going to do that! You don't control my horniness!"

"_**You little…**_"

"What the hell is wrong with this conversation?" Himawari asked with the biggest facepalm she's ever made in her entire life.

And I don't blame her.

"And besides. A bunch of other girls we know all want to fuck her up _**real**_ good, too." Sakurako then came to me and placed her arm over my shoulder. "Especially Chinatsu, here. She's been dreaming of fucking your cousin for the longest time. Got's a crush on her, too."

"**WHAT?!**"

"Uh…what?" Akari asked. Her face now both pale and blushed.

_**Sakurako! You idiot! What are you doing?!**_

"**I knew it! You and that damn pink nympho are trying to take Akari's pussy from me! I'LL END YOU BOTH!**"

"_***terrified scream***_** Sakurako, you idiot!**" I screamed in horror as I expected to be tackled down to the ground by Kuuko as she kicked my lesbian ass.

But I was spared. Cause when I opened my eyes, I saw that she was being held tight by Yui and Kyouko. All three were fighting each other to either break free or stay captured.

And I saw this as my one and only chance.

"**I-I'M GOING HOME! S-SEE YOU GIRLS TOMORROW!**"

"W-Wait! Chinatsu!"

I completely ignored Akari as I grabbed my school bag and rushed out of the clubroom. Mainly for two things.

One. To escape Kuuko's raging wrath.

And two. I just…

…

I-I just…couldn't face Akari right now. Not after that.

* * *

After rushing all the way home, completely ignoring Tomoko in the process, I ran straight to my room and slammed the door shut. I just wanted to cry. Cry to the fact that what happened at the clubroom was how Akari found out about my feelings for her.

"_***sniff***__ She found out because Sakurako yelled out that I wanted to have sex with her. __**How the hell is that fair?!**__ I wanted to confess to her one night when we were alone together. Not to be blabbed out that I want to have my way with her. __**Now she definitely thinks I'm a pervert!**_"

I then continued to cry. Even after I had changed out of my uniform. I just wanted to be alone. Seems that I've been good at doing that lately. Since I gave up on Yui and confessing to Akari was a huge fail. I might as well accept the fact that I can't have anyone to be romantic with.

_Does love hate me or something?_

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"_Go away, Sis. I don't want to talk._"

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"_Leave me alone. It's all I'm ever good at in life._"

…

…

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"_**C-Can't you take a hint?!**_" I yelled. Thinking it was Tomoko being persistent.

But…

"Chinatsu…it's me."

"_A-Akari?!_"

_Wh-What is she doing here?! I-I can't see her! N-Not after __**THAT**__ happening!_

"_Wh-Wh…Why are you here, Akari?_"

"I want to talk. A-About earlier."

"_Not happening. Go home._"

"Chinatsu, please. Just open the door."

"_Akari, I mean it. Go away._"

"No! I'm not leaving until you open the door! I'll stay here all day if I have to!"

_Since when did she become so persistent?_

"_***sigh***__ Fine. Hold on._"

I got off of my bed and unlocked the door for Akari. When I slowly opened it, I was still a little bit on edge.

"H-Hey. I-It's just you, right?"

"Yes. It's just me."

"No, Kuuko?"

"I left her at home. It really is just me."

"_***moan***_ Alright. Come in."

I let Akari in my room and we both sat on my bed. Nothing much was said or done for a good few minutes after that. I wanted to say something, but…I-I just can't. My heart is beating and my nerves are acting up like crazy.

Not to mention that Akari found out about my feelings for her in the most embarrassing and perverted way possible.

_Damn Sakurako. I'm gonna make her pay for that._

"Chinatsu, I…"

"Akari, I'm sorry!" I yelled so quick that she was immediately cut off.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because! You have a pervert for a best friend! And this same pervert is in love with you!" I took a moment to calm down before continuing. "And before you ask…yes, what Sakurako said was true. _**Mostly**_ true. But I guess it still counts."

"S-So, you mean…"

"Yes. I do dream of…d-doing _**THAT**_ with you." I then began to blush. "I've dreamt about us two sharing our first time together because…w-well…I-I really am in love with you, Akari."

"W-Wow…"

"But…But stupid Sakurako had to go and screw it up. My one chance of confessing to you and even putting my life in danger. Geez, what a pain."

"Um…actually, Chinatsu. I-I have to be honest with you."

"Huh? Honest? What do you mean?"

"I mean…Sakurako and I never had sex."

…

…

…

"Wha…**WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! IT WAS A LIE?!**"

"_***sigh***_ Yeah. Yesterday, she came to my house in a bad mood. As it turns out, she and Himawari got at each other's throats again and she wanted to get back at her. So, she begged me to go in with her on this lie that we had sex one time. I didn't want to. Knowing that it'll be deceiving Himawari. But it was 11:00 at night and I wanted to sleep, so…"

"O-Okay. I get it." I then pinched the top of my nose real hard as I let out an annoyed sigh. "Sounds like something that girl would do."

"Yeah. And wanna know what's funny? Himawari figured out it was a lie just seconds after she said it."

"Huh? How'd she figure it out?"

"She noticed how calm I was during the whole ordeal. She brought it up to me when we both went to go get napkins during lunch."

"I see…"

_Really wish she would've said something…_

"Well…I'm glad. Now I truly know that you're still a virgin, Akari!"

"Please don't cheer for that, Chinatsu." Akari said with a sweatdrop.

***INSERT RINGTONE CHIME HERE***

"Hello?"

"_Akari! Where are you?! I went to the bathroom to calm down and when I got out, you were gone!_"

"Kuuko, calm down. I'm just…"

"_Wait…you're not with that pink-haired nympho, are you?! Tell her that if I __**EVER**__ see her again, I will…_"

"Goodbye, Kuuko."

"_W-Wait! A-Akari-sa-"_

Akari then hung up her phone and let out an exasperated sigh. "You know…I really try to stand by her. But my cousin has some serious issues."

"_Like how we've been telling you this whole time?_" I asked in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don't rub it in."

"_***giggle***_ Alright, fine." As we continued talking to each other, I felt my previous problems going away in a flash. It felt like I was talking to my best friend more than I was talking to my crush. It almost like all of that stuff beforehand just…never happened.

Even that…dirty confession.

_I truly hope she forgets that._

"Well, I better get home. Probably would have to help Sis calm down Kuuko when I get there. It's gonna be a long night."

"Yeah, I can tell. See you at school tomorrow."

"Same to you." Akari got off of my bed and headed for the bedroom door. With me following close behind to lead her out. It was going to be the end of a long and crazy…

"Oh, hey. Chinastu."

"Yeah, Akari? What's wro-"

I was suddenly grabbed by Akari by my t-shirt and was pulled up towards her face. I then felt the most powerful kiss I've ever felt on my lips. And I say that because it's Akari that's being the aggressor. Which, by the way, is extremely rare. Even during the practice kisses.

We then pulled apart with Akari staring into my eyes with her own shiny red ones. I wanted to say something. Something along the likes of "**What the hell?!**". But…

"_***giggle***__ Fun fact, Chinatsu. I love you, too._"

…I was too speechless to say anything.

Akari then let me go and left my room with a cheeky grin on her face. Smiling at me one last time before finally leaving my sight.

With my legs getting weak, I felt to the ground on my knees in total shock. Still too speechless to say anything. So, what I wanted to say turned into a thought.

And that thought was…

_Akari Akaza…you cleverly cute little bitch._

…

…

_I love you, too._

_**Author's Note:**_** This is the first of two one-shots that I promised earlier. This idea had no bases to it. It just came to me and I went with it. Went through multiple changes, too. Some dialogue and even plot points were either edited or removed for the better of the story.**

**As for how it turned out…this has to be the most Rated-M story I've ever written. More so than Wheel of Doom (if anyone remembers that).**

**I'm gonna start working on the Cultural Festival story now. And then after that…well…I got this idea for another crossover. But as of right now, it's just an idea. All I can say is that it's kinda like a Yuru Yuri X Mario story. But…not a normal one. If the idea sounds promising, I'll give more details in the Cultural Festival endnotes.**

**But as for now, thanks for reading. Feel free to review and/or favorite the story (no point in following it, right?). Later. **


End file.
